


Tofurky Ad With Animal Man

by ratcreature



Category: Animal Man, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Advertising, Christmas, Digital Art, Ephemera - Freeform, Fanart, Food, Gen, Tofurky, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superhero has to make a living somehow after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tofurky Ad With Animal Man

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Pencil, inked, colored and combined with bits from an image of Tofurky packaging in GIMP
> 
> I intended to post this for Christmas, but I didn’t finish in time. Before the holidays I was frustrated by the lack of convenient, pre-made veggie roasts in the stores here, which made me think of Tofurky and that Buddy Baker might earn some money from advertising in the DCU, what with him having worked in show biz, and that Tofurky as a brand certainly fits with his image. Which led me to combining the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
